Daughter of Mischief and Lies
by SunrayShinningLight 1999
Summary: Loki is confronted by Thor who has discovered a certain fifteen-year old secret. Lola. Loki desperately tries to gain Lola's trust and respect as her father. To do this Loki makes amends with the Avengers on Thor's suggestion. And like always there is still evil out there but this time Loki is the target.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any characters associated with it.**

**My character is Lola.**

**Chapter One**

**~Lola~**

Yet again I'm grounded for pulling of one of my pranks. Today I plastic wrapped the fridge so mom couldn't get the milk. I don't see the harm in such a small prank. Right now I sit in my room reading over the news article about Thor and the Avengers. I wonder what happened to Loki after Thor took him home? I put the paper back under my pillow and throw my rope ladder out the window. I grab my coat and climb out. Mom knows I have a rope ladder but she honestly doesn't care if I sneak out If she did I ought to thinks she'd take it out of my room.

She's not my real mother though I know that much. I was left on her doorstep by my father, according to mom. She told me she knows it was my father due to the name on the note in my basket. She won't tell me who he is though. Either out of fear or possessiveness I don't know.

I duck as a hammer flies past my head. "What the hell?" I ask myself then turn around to see Thor standing behind me. "What did I do?" I ask seeing that the only logical explanation for his hammer almost taking my head off was that I did something.

"Sorry, I just thought you were my brother." I raise my eyebrows and look myself over.

"Do I look like Loki to you?" Thor's eyes take in my face and he seems confused.

"Actually yes you do look like him... except for the blonde hair and glasses, but your facial features." I nod and think _"My life just got exciting."_

"Well what do you suggest we do about this...situation?"

"Come with me." Thor wraps his arm around me and suddenly I'm surrounded by colors.

**~Thor~**

I swear she gives off the same power as Loki. As we land she looks around amazed as a child should be. "My name is Lola, just so you know. I was left on my mom's doorstep with a card that said _"Please take care of her, she shall be called Lola" _The note had my father's name on it I was just never told what it was... Can I slap Loki if he is my father?" I can't help but smile.

"That's your own choice. Here I'll take you to him, he seems to be back now." Lola follows me and I notice she walks like Loki. I wonder why he's kept her a secret or even why he took her to earth to conceal her.

**~Loki~**

"Brother! Do you mind explaining this to me?" I turn around to face Thor but he's not alone. Lola.

"I see." She looks like her mother who died during child birth. "Lola, I must say..." She cuts me off with a single glance that seems to be a look of hurt.

"You had a child with a woman here in Asgard do mind telling me where her mother is Loki." Thor steps in front of her to protect her I assume.

"Her mother died during child birth so since you have brought her here I will be willing to raise her now." I take a step towards them when Lola speaks up. She sounds like she's crying.

"Why? So I can follow in your footsteps and kill innocent people for my own wishes? So you can teach me how to as evil as you? If you wanted to rise me why didn't you do it fifteen years ago when I was a baby? If anyone is to raise me I'd rather it be Thor." Anger towards her is what I feel right now.

"What is he able to teach you?! He doesn't understand the power you posses only I can teach you how to use and control it!" Lola faces me with a look her mother gave me when she was angry with me.

"If you want to raise me, show me that your not as evil as you have shown yourself as, show me you know what love is." Lola walks off while Thor turns to me.

"She is right Loki, what you have shown her is nothing but evil and hatred, she does not know of what you did for me when the Dark elves attacked. Loki you also need to think about this, do even know the first thing about raising a child?" Thor begins to walk away but I appear in front of him.

"She is my daughter, I should know how to raise her."

"Have you forgotten that you had her raised on earth for fifteen years?"

"You have a point there. I will go to earth and talk to the woman who raised her."

**~Lola~**

I was found by a guard and they've taken me to Thor's chambers. "Lola, Loki is willing to take you back to earth." Thor announces and the guards' looks are of shock.

"Yes I am daughter of the god of Mischief and Lies, don't judge." I state bitterly. "And why is he suddenly Mr. I'm not evil anymore because my daughter is fifteen." Thor smiles then motions for me to walk with him. I'm wearing an Asgardian dress, which I actually find pretty.

"He has many faults but I have a feeling that he took to earth for a reason and I'm sure it was a good one." I think about this and more questions arise and I keep getting more and more frustrated.

"Are you coming back with us?" Thor stops and looks me straight in the eyes.

"I'm afriad I'm not, I have to stay here and watch over Asgard." I sigh and open my mouth to say something but Thor tells me Loki is standing at the door with a nod of his head.

"All right, see you again." I give Thor a hug feeling like it's the right thing to do. I stand beside Loki waiting for him.

"See you, brother." As we start to leave Thor clears his throat.

"She may be your daughter but do anything to hurt her and I'll kill you." I hold back a smirk and see some of the guards smirk.

"Noted. I will keep her safe, from myself included."

I follow Loki to the same room Thor and I came from. "You might want to hold tight." Loki wraps his arm around me and I wrap both my arms around him.

We land on my street and right in front of my house. I stare at the front door trying to prepare myself for yet another lecture. "Something tells me your not exactly supposed to be out of the house."

"I am grounded for plastic wrapping the fridge." I answer as I walk up the yard. Opening the door mom is standing at the bottom of the stairs with my rope ladder. "Before you start yelling, explain to me why you never told me my father was god of Mischief." Mom's face goes from angry to shocked and guilt. I let Loki come in behind me and he nods his head to mom.

"Uh...hello." I take off my shoes and hang up my coat. I lean against the wall waiting for my explanation.

"So after fifteen years you decide to claim her as yours?" I scoff and step up.

"Actually after fifteen years Thor found me thinking I was Loki and took me to Asgard." I explain and Loki looks at me shocked.

"You can call me dad." I roll my eyes then look him straight in the eyes.

"You may be my father but no way in hell have you earned my respect or trust therefore you haven't earned the privilege of me calling you dad." I turn to go upstairs but mom blocks my way.

"You're still grounded and you snuck out so you're staying down here where I can see you." I turn and angrily sit on the couch. Loki and mom head to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**~Lola~**

I had grabbed my iPod to listen to music but curiosity eats away at me. I turn it off and leave it on the couch as I quietly creep towards the kitchen to ease drop. "Out of everything she lives up to the mischief part of what you represent the lies, not so much." Mom says and I can't help but blush even though no one can see me.

"I am known by many names, god of mischief and lies, mischief and fire, mischief and illusion, mischief and wildfire, those are all powers I posses." I then try to see if I posses any of these powers. Illusion seems to be what I posses as I have turned myself into Loki himself. But is also turns out I have the power of telepathy.

"Looks like mischief is strong in her as it is me, she's listening." I walk into the kitchen as myself with nothing more than a guilty look.

"Lola, I owe you an explanation." I look up and stand beside the chair Loki is seated in. "I never told you Loki was your father because he requested I keep it secret." I keep back to Loki not wanting to see whatever expression is on his face.

"Let me guess. You didn't want your daughter to see the evil her own father committed. If so then why did you even have sex with my mother why didn't you kill me the minute I was born? Or did you keep it a secret because you were ashamed of me?"

"Lola, none of those reasons are true except for one. I loved and still love your mother. I love you as well. And yes the reason I brought you here to earth is because I wanted, and still do want to, protect you from me." I can't trust Loki. I can't believe anything he says.

"How do I know you not lying. You said it yourself all your names prove to be true. Besides, you've manipulated people before, I'm not and never will be one of those people." With that said I take off upstairs to my room.

I pull the blankets up around me. I hate what I feel right now. The persisting need of going back down there and letting him hug me while he explains further. I will admit, I want to hear him tell me about my mother, every detail, right down to the sound of her voice and the sound of her heartbeat.

**~Loki~**

Lola just like her mother. She has made every evil act I have committed an act I regret. Now even father's words ring in my ears, _"The boy I knew is dead. What remains is a creature I do not recognize."  
_

"There must be a way to show her I will not do any of that any more."

"I'd suggest making amends with the Avengers." Thor walks into the kitchen and behind him Lola walks in.

"If they don't kill me first."

"I'll go in first and explain to them but I think you have matters more important right now." Thor motions to Lola with his eyes.

"I want to know about my mother." Lola states drying what tears still slide down her cheeks.

"Would you mind coming back to Asgard with us?" I ask hoping to show her the stars her mother became.

"That won't be happening Loki." I turn to the doorway already knowing I'll see Captain America and Iron Man.

"I'm not here to cause trouble." I hold my hands up but they move in front of Lola.

"It's true, I'm his daughter I ought to know." Lola pushes through them and stands if front of me.

"What, your, your not just pulling our leg because he's controlling you?" Iron man looks between her and I confused.

"Nope flesh and blood. But he really is here to make amends and raise me." Lola answers and so Iron man takes off his mask as well as Captain America.

"Stand down guys and come in here." All the Avengers come in looking at me sceptically. Lola yawns and stretches.

"Lola, if you'e tired you should head to bed." She turns and smirks.

"I will in a little bit Loki. and no you still haven't proven to me that I can call you dad." She sits on my lap anyway while the Avengers and Thor stare at me.

"I would like to apologize for everything I have done and for the trouble I have caused. Now I'll be completely honest I in truth did want to rule over Asgard or Earth but I also wanted approval of my father and brother. I admit that it is foolish of me to only realize that now but I swear on my life that I will not be causing any more havoc here on earth or in Asgard." I wait for a reaction from one or all of them.

"That's a start but to fully be forgiven you must prove it to the American people whose lives you have disrupted." Captain America then smirks and I look down to see Lola asleep.

"Should I take her up to bed?" I ask not sure if moving her will wake her.

"You don't know how to raise a kid do you?" Hawk-eye asks and I give a quick smile.

"No he does not, he doesn't know the first thing about it." Thor answers smiling cheekily.

"Here's what we'll do, you do things here on earth proving you have changed, and we'll help you learn the basics of raising a teenage child." Iron Man proposes as Lola moves in her sleep.

"Deal." I reply picking her up.

"I assume she doesn't have the highest opinion of you right now so I suggest letting her sleep in your arms. It's a start to showing her that you do care for her." Black widow points out so I do exactly that. Outside there's an explosion that startles Lola.

"Loki I swear wherever you go evil follows." Iron Man and the others leave the house and Lola gets off my lap.

"Go help, start proving you've changed." I quickly kiss Lola's forehead and join the Avengers before she can say anything.

**~Tony~**

Loki joins us as well as Thor. Two gods on our side, this should be interesting. "Loki!" The scream of his daughter carries through the wind. Loki takes off followed by Thor and us.

In the back alley a woman holds Loki's daughter. "In return for your daughter's safety hand yourself over to me Loki, king of Asgard."

"Who are you!?" Captain America steps up but Loki holds out his arm.

"She is the sister of Lola's mother Embla Grid, out for my head because she believes I caused Freya's death, Lola's mother." Loki explains as Lola struggles in Embla's grip.

"Because you did!" Her grip tightens around Lola's neck.

"I'd let her go Embla, she is your sister's daughter. Just look at her she's a spitting image of her mother!" Thor points out trying to reason with her.

"She may look like Freya except for her eyes which are her father's so is her personality!" Embla argues pulling out a dagger and holding it Lola's throat.

"Let her go Embla! I surrender, you let her go and you have me." Loki steps forward and Lola fights out of Embla's grip.

"NO!" Lola throws her arms around Loki.

"I must keep you safe, your mother would have my head if I didn't. Thor, look after her." Loki kisses Lola's forehead as Embla holds the dagger to Loki's back.

"You know my mother loved him! And he loved her! He didn't kill her! She died during child-birth it happens, it's not something you can control or prevent! How do you know if my mother isn't watching from the other world, or wherever she might be. She could be watching us right now!" Lola holds onto Thor looking about ready to pass out. Embla turns around but she's smirking.

"Child, what you say is true you mother may very well be watching us right now. So why doesn't she watch this!" It happens so quickly she hits Loki with something that shocks him with high voltage that would kill any human then disappears.

"DAD!" Lola rolls him onto his back as electricity still causes him to convulse in unconsciousness.

"The only way she is able to do this if she took a what you mortals call a taser and amplify it using Asgardian power." Thor explains then picks up Loki.

We head into the house where Thor puts Loki on the couch. "Lo..." She takes off up to, I assume, her bedroom as her adoptive mother tries to talk to her.

**~Steve~**

"I'll go talk to her." I offer and Thor nods. I head upstairs glad that her name is on her door. I knock and no answer.

"Lola, may I come in, it's Captain America." I hear a chair move and the door unlock. I walk in as she hugs the blanket balled up.

"Is dad okay?" Lola asks quietly sounding unsure of he use of words.

"I'm not going to lie to you, he seems to be in a lot of pain, but you have to remember he is Loki,"

"God of mischief and a whole lot of other things." Lola finishes smiling. "He's also arrogant, greedy, scary, and crazy." She laughs with me.

"Now is that what my daughter thinks of me? I guess I should try to improve those traits." Loki slowly walks in but almost falls so I help him the rest of the way to Lola's bed.

"I'll leave you two alone now." I close the door behind me then look down to the others with a smirk.

**~Lola~**

"Dad, you're also stupid, you should be resting." I scold him and see a smirk on his face.

"Yup, just like your mother." Dad puts a pillow behind his back.

"What did she really look like?" I ask then yawn.

"I can show you, if you'd like?" Dad offers but I hesitate thinking about the effect it'll have on him.

"Only if you really want to." I decide that' a safe answer. Dad nods and shape-shifts into a woman with shoulder length golden blonde hair, white skin tone, defined cheek bones and jaw line, grey eyes, and rose red lips. He shape-shifts back but looks even more exhausted.

"Your mother was very beautiful and you living proof he beauty is genetic, " I blush as dad carries on, "but on top of her beauty she was also very intelligent. I met your mother after I was punched in the face numerous times by Thor. She tended to the cuts and bruises while bluntly saying that this wouldn't happen if I stopped acting like a child. At fist I was angry at her for saying that but she wasn't scared of me. Instead she told me that if I wanted my father's and brother's approval I would make something of my life instead of trying to get Thor banished and committing crimes. I was intrigued by this woman. I decided to take her advice and my first thought was that starting a family of my own. I stayed with your mother learning something new about her and from he everyday. She was a very elegant and graceful woman. She was also very kind, loving, can compassionate. She also had a sensitive side, if someone were to insult her she'd take it to heart. I shamefully insulted her a few times throughout our relationship. After three years of dating of her I found out she was human, adopted by her parents and raised in Asgard. I didn't care I married her to prove that I loved her. A month after we married she confessed that she was desiring a child. We tried and after three years of trying we were blessed with the news that we were having a girl. I got worried at nine months since the baby was over-due. They day you were born though your mother said that she wanted your name to be Lola. Your name means "Sorrows" or "Lady of sorrows" so I asked her why she wanted such a sad name and she said because it reminded her of me, a man filled with unspoken sorrows." Dad finishes his story his eyes slowly closing.

"One more question. Did she at least get to hold me?" Dad nods and I smile having that little bit of happiness to fall asleep with. Dad is out like a light. For the first time I notice he's wearing human clothing... where did he get them? I lay down shrugging off the question and pulling up the blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**~Loki~**

I'm still in Lola's room when I wake up but I've made it onto the floor. "Is it comfortable down there?" Lola teases looking over the the side of the bed and smiling.

"Not in the least." I answer causing her to laugh. She gets up already dressed then takes off downstairs.

"Say goodbye to her...just like you did Freya." I turn around to see whose standing there but no one is. I get downstairs to see Thor eating and the Avengers discussing something.

"Your plate in in the microwave, if you know what that is." Lola tells me as she prepares her plate.

"Haha, but where is the microwave?" She shakes her head and smiles.

"Right beside you to your right." I open it and pull out the food. I sit down beside her and every body in the room turns their attention to me.

"What? Am I not allowed to eat without my every move being watched?" They go back to carrying on general conversations while Lola looks for something to watch. She stops on the news channel and I see Embla with her monstrous dogs raiding the city. Those dogs are the reason Freya had said that we'd never take Lola over to her house.

"Keep our little girl safe, I'll see you soon darling." I look over my shoulder and Lola gives me a look that says she thinks something is wrong with me.

"Are you all right dad, you look as if you seen a ghost."

"Heard one would be more like it." I take her plate and my plate to the kitchen. Thor comes around the corner and leans against the counter.

"You do remember that prophecy father drilled into out heads?" Thor brings up that and I know who he's referring to.

"The one that we both agreed was a folk tale parents told their children at night? Yeah I remember it and my daughter is no way apart of it." I argue and Thor sighs.

"Loki, at least she's not the one destroying both Asgard and Earth she's the one saving it." Again I lose this argument.

"Fine, but I will not let her out of my sight." I head to living room and look out the window seeing that Hawk-eye is showing Lola how to shoot a bow. She'll need that. I'm the one who has to show her how to use her magic. I think we've all assigned ourselves different things to teach her. It'll be good for her to know different things and be able to defend herself. Hearing myself now Lola has done the exact same thing her mother did, get rid of all the anger I had inside all the hatred and the need to have approval from the people around me.

"Loki, what are you so lost in thought about?" Iron Man, who I have now come to know as Tony, asks and I point out the window.

"That girl right there, and her mother. The most amazing women I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." He nods but we both take off outside When Hawk-eye is taken down by a familiar dog. I pull Lola close to me, and Embla walks out from the alley.

"Loki, you took something precious away from me, it's time I do the same. An eye for an eye." She holds up a knife and throws it. I turn around taking it in the shoulder. "WHY YOU!" I feel someone pull it out and judging by the shield it was Captain America. I stand up Lola still close to me but the dog runs by and swipes it's claw across Lola's back. The claw is covered in poison.


End file.
